SIGHTSEEING
by amandee
Summary: When a new boy starts attending the local high school, things get shaken up. Heero Yuy, said new boy, says that there are people following Duo. But no one else can see them. Shounenai,1x2 3x4
1. Chapter 1

_Uh, this is my new fanfic, called SIGHTSEEING. I chose to write it after seeing an episode of Ghost Whisperer (which I don't own.)._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing._

_Pairing: 1x2, (3x4?)_

Summary: When a new boy starts attending the local high school, things get shaken up. Heero Yuy, said new boy, says that there are 'people' following Duo. But no one else can see them.

_Rating: Right now, just PG._

SIGHTSEEING

Chapter One:

Duo Maxwell was not at the low end of the social ladder, nor at the very top. He seemed to waver in between the 'very popular' and the 'popular'. Everyone knew his name around the large school in which he attended classes, and most of the other schools in the surrounding area at least had an inkling of who he was. Teachers loved him, students fell head over heels for him – but only a few people were out of their mind with hatred for him.

He was well loved but most of the population, as stated above, but perhaps we should on touch on the reason why. Duo Maxwell did not discriminate, differentiate, separate or otherwise judge people. He hung out with cheerleaders, jocks, nerds, goths, and was caught on more then one occasion, flirting with the secretaries.

However, there was a big, giant, colossal problem when a new boy started attending school and then, we all found out that Duo Maxwell was…

…haunted.

--

Duo _had _always seemed like an overly klutzy boy, tripping over his own feet, knocking into doors, not tying his shoelaces up… things that would, over-all, seem very normal to a teenage boy in an uncomfortable body that was making way too many changes way too fast.

There was actually one time in Mr. Warner's gym class where Duo had leaned up against the goal post of a soccer net and his braid had tangled itself around said post, knocking poor Duo flat on his butt when he had tried to walk away.

But that's beside the point.

The **point is**that on further review it would be perfectly reasonable that Duo Maxwell was not an overly klutzy teenage boy, but instead, was being haunted by some prankster ghost who loved nothing more then to send him flying on his backside.

But, as I stated before, a new boy came and _everything_ and when I say _everything _I mean… well, **_everything_** changed.

--

Heero Yuy was a normal boy; at least what we could see of him was normal. He had drab brown hair, and distinctly Asian features, as his name would suggest, he was Japanese. The only thing that was remotely abnormal would be the shocking, piercing, intense ice blue eyes that adorned his softly accented face.

In a word he seemed… well, normal.

Of course, nothing ever _really _seemed the way it actually _is_, as we found on the afternoon of Heero's arrival. Of course, everyone already new of Heero's arrival because it was already the middle of the year, and nobody ever came during the middle of the year because they would then be branded the 'new kid' which was a fate worse then death itself. I, of course, have never moved in my entire life, which should be saying something, because as soon as I graduate I am getting the heck out of this little hole in the wall.

No sooner had third period let out then the third sighting of the estranged new species of teenager entered the scene, this 'Heero Yuy'. Wildly exotic? Yes. Entrancingly hypnotic? Most definitely. Friendly? Well… there was a bit of a difference.

Did I forget to mention that the stern look on Heero Yuy's face was what caused most girls to swoon? That hard, arched brow, that jaw line that clenched so _perfectly _and the glare… oh the glare was **to die for**.Really, I don't know what's wrong with these girls. See, I could understand the whole 'bad boy' appeal but Heero here, wore a pocket protector. Oh, very smooth.

But anyways, back to the subject at hand. Heero Yuy marched straight up to Duo Maxwell in the math hallway and pulled him aside. Of course, something as daring as this, especially by the new boy, was unexpected, so everyone stopped to gawk and stare. Tugging on the sleeve of Duo's black long-sleeve shirt Heero led him over to an alcove meant for a garbage can that had inadvertently been kicked away that very morning. Once there, he paused, leaned in close and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "There's someone following you."

Of course, Duo immediately looked behind him, directly into empty air. The words hung deliberately as he turned back to the new boy and raised an eyebrow in question. "No one is there buddy…" The new boy huffed and turned on his heel. And that was the end of _that._

--

But somehow, it wasn't. The end of it, that is. In a high school like ours, news travels fast, especially when it concerns a new boy (who was now rumored to be mentally unstable), Duo Maxwell (who kept looking behind him, eyebrow still raised) and, well, empty space (a stalker with very good camouflage, maybe?).

--

At the end of the day Duo walked out of the school, pondering exactly what had been accomplished and bumped into someone. A shorter someone with brown hair, Asian features, striking, piercing, intense blue eyes and a pocket protector - it was the new boy - it was Heero.

Once again, Duo Maxwell's eyebrow rose, almost as if by it's own volition. "Why haven't you told them to stop following you?" the new spoke, sounding almost like he was being forced. "It seems that they're always trying to get your attention."

Quickly, Duo looked around. Yep, everyone else was looking around as well -- at them.

A split-second decision and Duo was grinning and grabbing Heero's arm, tugging him along, "Come on little buddy, lets go to my house, got all the home work right? Hey, what courses do you have? Mr. Swanson is a real jerk don't you think? Hey! Aren't you in my art class? Isn't Miss Lerner nice?" He practically shoved the boy into his car before running around the other side, eager to get out of the limelight that was provided oh-so-subtly by the student body.

As he started the car, peeled out and quickly sped off into the distance he huffed, letting out a large breath of relief followed by a quick glance at his companion.

"So Heero… you say someone is following me?" The other boy nodded, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "They're in the backseat." Duo glanced back through the rear-view mirror and saw, low and behold… nothing. This new guy sure was weird.

"Could you, uh, describe them for me?" He asked, still looking back, expecting something to suddenly jump out at him. Really now, why weren't things easier? Maybe a big neon sign would help, or you know, the guy who said someone was following him to speak in full sentences.

Heero looked back, squinting his eyes in what looked like concentration but could easily be interpreted as a look of constipation. "Uh… well, they're old."

"Old." Duo paused, "I don't really know any old people sorry, you must be seeing things."

"There's someone else as well." Duo blinked and looked back again, "I have more then one person following me?" Heero turned to look back at the imaginary people supposedly sitting in the back seat. "Well, one was following you at school and the other is tied to the car… the one that's been making you trip is sitting on the roof."

Duo let out a nasally sound before he gasped for air, "_Three_! There are **_three_**!"

--end chapter—

_Uhm, review? Please? More chappies coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2

_So! We meet again! This is not not only inspired by Ghost Whisperer, but also by Crossing Over (with the medium John Edwards) In this chapter we find out who the narrator in the first chapter is! Whoo!_

**SIGHTSEEING**

**Chapter Two:**

Heero nodded, once again looking into the backseat, "Yes. There are three." Duo looked somewhat panicked, after all, finding out you had three imaginary people following you day in and day out was some shocking news, almost as shocking as the news that the boy with drab brown hair, Asian features and intense, piercing, striking blue eyes could see them. And don't forget the pocket protector.

"Could you… uh, I don't know… tell me their names?" Duo continued to glance back, a surprised look on his face. "Can't you see them?" was the response he garnered. Okay, that wasn't helping. Obviously the weird new kid thought he wasn't weird. Apparently everybody at his old school had imaginary people following them. "Uh. No. I can't, in fact, I don't think anyone can." Heero let out a huff, sending a glare over Duo's way, which the other boy pointedly ignored. "Well… there's a girl. She has short dark hair… she says her name begins with an 'H'."

Duo opened his mouth to say something (he was probably going to point out that he didn't _know _anyone that was a girl, had short dark hair and said her name started with 'H'.) but stopped, "W-wait, you can talk to them?"

By this time, Duo was pulling into the driveway of a quaint two-story bungalow; Heero wondered where the white picket fence was. "Come on, we'll talk inside."

With one more glance to the back seat, and after that, the roof, Heero and Duo made their way to the door of Duo's home.

--

"Now there are only two. The old man stayed with the car." Duo groaned and rubbed his face, "Okay… so you can talk to them, or you can't?"

Heero went on to explain that although he couldn't really talk to them they had a way of communicating with him. Some things were just transmitted, like through a bond. He saw he people as if they were solid, but, as he had just found out because Duo had told him, obviously no one else could see them. Of course, this made things a little bit more difficult.

"So there's a girl with short dark hair who's name starts with an 'H'… and then, what else?" Duo asked, after everything was over and done with. Unfortunately, now he was curious, and therefore, had to keep asking questions. He wanted to know why these 'people' were following him, who they were and _how the heck _he could get rid of them.

"Yes. The old man in the car is… an old man. He's tied to the car for a reason, I suppose… and the boy on the roof is young, maybe only 12 or so… he says he likes your name." Heero cocked his head to the side, "Like I said before, he's the one that always trips you."

Duo groaned in frustration, "This isn't getting me anywhere!" He grabbed his phone and dialed a number, seemingly by heart and had a short conversation with the person on the other line.

"My friend is coming over, is that okay? He's a bit more experienced in uh, matters like these…"

Heero shrugged noncommittally, not really caring in the least.

--

So now Duo was calling me over to his place. Sometimes I really don't understand that boy. He had told me on the phone that Heero was there. The new boy. At Duo's. I don't know why though… oh, maybe to figure out whom the people following him were? Oh well… Duo seems to think I can be of some help.

I, of course, am an empath. That's right, the lovely narrator of our story can sense exactly how feel about it. But shh, no one is supposed to know. But that's beside the point. The point _is_ that Duo wanted me over at his house for some reason, some reason that I don't know. But when I get over there, you can bet your bottom dollar I'm going to find out. That's right!

I sped over there like my house was on fire. Or one of my houses. The one in New York. I don't really like that one, so I can stand to lose it. I ran up to the door, pounded on it feebly (I was out of breath for running, jeeze, Duo's driveway is **_long!_**) and as soon as my friend opened the door I collapsed (in a manly way) in his arms. A hand flopped across my forehead, "Oh Duo! You should really get a shorter driveway!"

--

Duo looked down at his friend, then back up at his 20-foot driveway, which was currently buried under his car and his friends. "You're such a drama queen Quat."

--

Yeah, sure, whatever you say Duo. I slowly got to my feet, my legs absolutely quivering with fatigue before I took a deep breath and stepped into Duo's quaint house in the middle of suburbia.

I, as an empath sensed that Duo was worried. Oh yes, that's my empathy ability put to use. However, I could also tell he was worried by the quirk of his brow and the puzzled look in his eyes. Yes, Duo was also feeling puzzled. But puzzled about what, exactly? Maybe I should ask him, hmm, this is positively puzzling! Oh Quatre, you really need to stop being like that; after all, your inner monologue is being recorded for people to read all over. This isn't good. I have to start sounding mature and… and… well I have to!

--

Duo looked at the puzzled expression that flitted across Quatre's face. "Quat, how are you doing?" The blank look he got in return made him wonder whatever possessed him to invite his friend over in the first place.

--

…But besides that, people would start thinking he was nuts if they read what he was thinking! Some of the ideas he though up were absolutely insane and if they ever head some of the thing he…

--

Duo grinned and shrugged, tugging along his friend to the living room where he had sat Heero down to get some work done about these mysterious entities that kept following him around.

--

…And I mean really! What business of it of Wufei's to be walking into his room at a time like that? Why he could have been changing, or… or… doing something equally mortifying! He really must talk to his assistant about letting people into his room unannounced. Now, if that had happened when he…

--

Duo was slowly going mad. Loopy, crazy, bonkers, whacko, you name your adjective and he was going it. He had been trying to get Quatre's attention for the past thirty seconds, to no avail and Heero wasn't helping either. Besides the fact that he was sitting at the end of the couch, completely ignoring both of them his eyes kept darting around the room and he was muttering to himself. What was it with these new boys, anyway!

--

Oh. Duo is trying to talk to me. Jeeze, Quatre, get a hold of yourself.

"Quatre, I need your help. Heero says that three people keep following me but I can't see them and now I don't know what I'm going to do and he also says that one of the people that's following me is the one that's been making me trip and I don't want to trip anymore and I want to make them all go away but I don't know how and Heero isn't really helping and would you try to help me please?" Yep, that's Duo, one big run-on sentence. Can you believe he said it in one breath?

"Relax Duo… I'll try and help okay… all you have to do is calm down…"

Well now, isn't it going to be a wild ride from here on out…

-- end chapter --

_I updated early, does that mean I get more reviews?_

_Thanks to my reviewers 'Leara' and 'honeybunnycoveredinhoney' (by the way, you'll find out who the ghosts are probably next chapter.)_

_Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay, I know this update took a while. That's because between co-op, work, violin, hockey and having some semblance of a life outside of that, I had no time to write. Hopefully with the coming of normal school (the semester form hell: biology, physics, English, math) I'll be able to get back into the whole writing aspect. But without further ado…

SIGHTSEEING

Chapter Three:

I wasn't joking when I said it was probably going to be a wild ride. A wild, long, boring ride. Because only Duo can be wild and boring at the same time. Well, maybe that's not true; maybe it's Heero that's wild and boring. The new boy, a thrilling title, was wild (my inner monologue seems kind of inane at the moment.) but boring. He was just sitting there, in the corner, doing nothing, muttering to himself. So maybe that counts as something but I don't really care. What I do really care about is Duo's new chemistry partner, who only speaks a few words of English but is totally cute.

I sat there, my legs crossed primly as I watched Duo pull his hair out over the people who were following him. I pouted; the lack of attention was getting to me. "Duo, why don't you just show Heero some photos of people and maybe he'll recognize one?"

--

At this point in time, Duo no longer wondered why he had invited his friend over. Of course, only Quatre would come up with a brilliant idea like that.

"Great idea Quat! I'll go and get a photo album!"

He rushed out of the room, leaving Quatre sitting there (he slowly un-crossed his legs before re-crossing them the other way, his hands locked together precisely over his knee) with Heero muttering away to 'himself' in the corner. He took no notice of Duo's absence, his eyes focused on the blank space in front of him.

--

Boy, is he ever weird.

The kind of weird that happens when… Luke Skywalkers' light saber goes out but he keeps swinging it around. Or… the kind of weird where your dog meows. Or… when your mom bakes cookies but they taste like cake.

Or maybe those are different kind of weirds. Nah, he is _totally _Luke Skywalker weird.

Dude, like, where's the force now, punk?

Oh Quatre, you're already going insane. My poor, poor, fragile mind.

--

Rushing back into the room, Duo took a seat beside Heero, grinning as he did so. The shorthaired boy turned a somewhat blank stare to Duo, "Yes?"

Duo's eyes crinkled at the edges as he smile threatened to outstretch his face, "I have photos! Maybe by looking at them you'll be able to tell me who the people are!"

Heero though that Duo was being terribly enthusiastic throughout this ordeal. Really, hadn't he ever learned to be sullen, somber, sober, serious, stern, severe, staid, sedate, settled, strict, sad, or generally serene? Really, a multitude of other s-words could be used to _not _describe Duo, but Heero wasn't about to get into that right now.

--

Now that's what I'm talking about. That lovely auburn hair, those beautifully shaped emerald green eyes (or I'm guessing eyes, it could be eye… has anyone really ever seen his other eye? Hmm…) and so tall! He has legs like… like… a giraffe! I beautiful, brown-haired, emerald-eyed giraffe…

--

Duo coughed, blushing and looking around, apparently embarrassed. "Uh, you can skip over those… I was a baby…" Heero looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "And apparently part of a nudist camp." Duo's flush became more apparent and Quatre chuckled to himself.

"No really, skip ahead, I swear."

Heero did as told and flipped ahead a few pages; he paused, looking over the pictures in question, his eyebrows shot up his fore head and his eyes opened wide.

"There, that's the little boy." He pointed to a boy in a picture, he appeared in all of the pictures on those two pages, it seemed. He had dirty blond hair and liquid brown eyes and was grinning in every picture. As Heero leafed through the pages following however, the little boys inner life dimmed considerably. The sparkle in his eyes was still there, so prominent in the warm brown irises however, his body seemed smaller, his hair began to thin. Soon enough he was a tiny, sick boy in a stark white hospital bed, an IV hooked up to his wrist and a bandana covering his hairless crown.

"He… he doesn't look like that anymore. He looks like he did in the beginning…"

Duo bit his lip and raised a hand to brush away a few strands of hair. "That's… that's Solo… he's my brother. _Was_. He _was _my brother. He had leukemia and died not soon after those pictures were taken. He'd have been 13 in a few days."

Heero looked at the emotional boy beside him and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "He's still around you, and he's happy." Duo smiled a watery smile before nodding, "Yeah, I suppose, huh. Thanks anyway."

--

Aw, poor Duo. Solo always brings out the care bear in him. I think I'll give him a hug.

There you go Duo.

I guess the great mystery is solved. Heero doesn't see imaginary people; he sees dead ones! Okay, maybe I knew that from the start but hey, what can an empath do, right?

--

Duo sniffled and hugged Quatre back, "Thanks buddy." He shrugged, "Thanks Heero, I suppose that solves one mystery then. You say there are still two around me?" Heero gathered his bearings and concentrated more on the people around Duo. "Yes, a teenager who's name starts with an 'H'." Duo pondered for a moment before a slow light dawned in his eyes. "Hilde?" He asked, quietly, his eyes once again welling with tears. "Man, this sucks." He said softly.

Heero looked off into a corner of the room before nodding, "She's telling me yes. She says it wasn't your fault and that it wouldn't have mattered." Heero look turned questioning as he turned to Duo, "But I don't know what she means… she's calling you… pookie?"

Duo burst out in a hollow set of giggles, "That's Hilde… she…" He sobered up, his face becoming serious. "She got hit by a drunk driver coming over to my house one night… we were supposed to be having a… a girls night, I guess – even though I'm not a girl. She always called me pookie because everyone thought we were going out." Heero took his turn, rubbing Duo's shoulder awkwardly, not one to really uh, well, touch.

--

They are so sweet. Duo is so thankful to Heero for telling him everything, but he's still sad at the same time. Aww, and Heero is feeling so awkward yet he really wants to comfort Duo.

--

As Duo calmed down, he sighed. "I think you'll have to hold off on telling me who the third one is… I can't take anymore of this tonight. Why don't we get some dinner or something you guys?"

Heero shrugged while Quatre happily agreed.

--

…Maybe I can get Duo to invite his chem. partner over and… whoo hoo!

End Chapter

_AN: So, a little angsty… _

_Thanks to all my reviewers, a lot of you guessed who the ghosts might be (some right and some wrong), you'll find out who the last ghost is in the next chapter! _

_Thanks to:_

_Night-Blaze, Queen of the Paperclips, Abriel, Tandakku, mps shadowmaster, The Plot-Bunny Whisperer, HeeroDuo1x2x1 (uhm, by the way, I love your Point Pleasant fic), Aryam, kidishcaresh, Leara, LoversPasForgotten (thanks, I've never gotten that one before!)_

_Jesse-chan: I sort-of made Quatre confusing and silky on purpose. Theres a lot of seriousness and grief (especially when it comes to the people following Duo around) and I didn't want the story to be way too serious (I'm not a serious writer so I wouldn't be able to do that). I also wanted to share some of my thoughts with the readers. When I wrote the first chapter I had yet to decide whom the narrator was, so I just wrote it from my point of view. That's why he's a little weird. Heh._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ah, finally, chapter four. We learn a little bit more and Heero and first inklings of 1x2 begin to appear. However, this chapter isn't filled with a lot of dialogue nor humor (the plot isn't here yet, but it will be soon…at least I hope, anyway.) Oh yeah, if any of you have an _idea _for a plot, please feel free to tell. I don't plan out my stories so its kind of coming as I write. But anyways… all your ideas will be fully appreciated. Thank you!_

SIGHTSEEING

Chapter 4:

After ordering an impressive amount of Chinese food we sat down on the couches in Duo's living room, ready to settle in and watch numerous bad b-movies or countless chick flicks. For some reason, Duo was really into the chick flicks. Ahh, we both have wonderful taste.

Anyways… nothing had really happened afterwards. Duo dried his eyes, Heero decided he'd used up his quota of emotion for the week and I decided to order Chinese. I love Chinese. I once read a book about this Chinese boy who got married when he was 13, and then got divorced but he ended up falling in love with his wife so they got re-married but they always fought and then their kids fought and it was a _big _family so there was _a lot _of fighting. It was a pretty good book. Like that could ever happen in _real _life.

When the Chinese came we all settled down on the couch, me and Duo curled up together with Heero sitting on the end (I swear he was throwing me looks… but not good looks, the kind of looks that say 'back off my man bitch, before I sick my hand bag on you and be _very _afraid because it's Gucci and we _all _know how hard Gucci is.'). It was cozy, all in all.

So there we were, sitting. Sitting there on the couch. Uhm, yeah, not much to tell… kind of boring really… maybe I'll just skip ahead to the juicy bits.

It was about eight… we had already launched into the second movie but I was feeling restless. I had English homework to do and father would be expecting me home so I did what I had to. Yawning, I slowly shifted so that a semi-sleeping Duo would slowly move more towards Heero. It worked. Soon enough a drowsy Duo was quaintly snuggled up to the other boy. Said other boy was looking around frantically wondering what this lump of a boy was doing sitting on him, after all he was no human cushion!

Okay, so it really isn't that juicy but… well, I'll take what I can get.

After that I quietly took my leave, waving to the panic-stricken Heero on my way out.

Ciao baby.

Hmm, ciao… that's Italian right?

I really have to figure out what language my giraffe spe—I mean, Trowa speaks.

--

Duo barely registered Quatre leaving; all he knew was the nice, warm, breathing pillow he was currently lodged against and that he was a very tired boy. A good cry always made him sleepy. He figured it was his emotional exhaustion catching up to him.

Heero was still mildly panicked. He wasn't very used to anything touching him… human interaction wasn't really his forte. This was bad because a) he liked Duo (at least a semblance of like) and b) Duo seemed like a very touchy-feely person and this was bad because a) he wasn't used to touch and well… well that was bad!

Duo sighed and snuggled more into Heero, paying no mind to how tense the boy beneath him was. As Heero slowly relaxed he began to understand that Duo was not going to attack him, or in any way harm him. This gave him a bit of a mental reprieve and he set about completely ignoring the other boy.

Instead, he trained his gaze on the boy and girl sitting opposite him.

Ever since he was little he had seen things -- things that apparently, other people didn't see. Growing up in a big city was hard for such an introverted kid like him, and the bustle had gotten to him. Although he liked the feeling of being unnoticed he didn't like the feel of so many people around him. He hadn't grown up with many parental influences and he had never known the feeling of being loved or cherished by a guardian… instead he knew the cold hard truth of the dark streets, the back alley ways and the harsh reprimands of his advisor. He had never really been an obedient boy and had trouble following orders he didn't understand. His military background hadn't helped in the least.

Heero had grown up in a bigger city out west -- one of the _only _bigger cities out west. His father and mother had, as he had later on found out, been in the military and were currently and indeterminately 'MIA'. Young Heero became a ward of state, entering the foster child program at the age of eight (he hadn't seen hide nor hair of his parents since he was four) and was then passed around from orphanage to group home until he reached the age of 13.

That was when he had met his advisor, a strict professor at a local university named 'Jay'. For years the man had driven Heero to physical exhaustion – running track, swimming and doing other activities that most teenager's would consider 'fun' and making them hellish. As a result he was in perfect physical health, muscles that weren't puffy, toned legs and tight arms and he knew how to use his body to the fullest as well, which was something Jay used to his advantage.

He was never bodily abused. Never bruised or battered… no, the only abuse he received was mental and emotional. He was cut off from the world and made into an experiment by someone who was supposed to protect and look after him. As a result, he became the cold, harsh boy he was today. Another result of this unfortunate upbringing was that he never had an outlet – to either let out his emotions (being a teenage boy was hard, after all) or let out his ponderings about the people he saw walking around the street, decapitated and slaughtered for the most part.

At the age of sixteen Heero had had enough. He ran. He ran as far as he could and he ended up here. The population was smaller then the large city he had lived in but bigger then that of a very rural town. Here, he could still stay in the shadows and be unnoticed but it was very likely some people would try and get to know him (something he secretly wished for).

However, as Quatre had earlier posed…

_-- (Queue flashback sequence.)_

_Boy, is he ever weird._

_The kind of weird that happens when… Luke Skywalkers' light saber goes out but he keeps swinging it around. Or… the kind of weird where your dog meows. Or… when your mom bakes cookies but they taste like cake. _

_Or maybe those are different kind of weirds. Nah, he is totally Luke Skywalker weird. _

_-- (End flashback sequence)_

That didn't seem to deter Quatre or Duo from uhh – well, – they associated with him. Which was something... And Trowa tried to communicate with him but languages weren't really his strong point.

At least things were starting to look up.

--

Back to our original point... Heero pondered the looks on the ghosts' faces. The little boy looked bored out of his mind while the teenager looked depressed. It seemed like they registered the presence of each other but they weren't communication in any way. He didn't really know if ghosts _could _communicate with one another. In fact, he hadn't realized they _were _ghosts until tonight when Duo had exclaimed the people Heero were seeing were, in actuality, dead.

All in all, he decided, he would need to have an actual conversation with them if he wanted to get anywhere. With that in mind he shook Duo's shoulder, sighing as he did so.

After all, this was _not _going to be easy.

End Chapter

_Thank you all to my reviewers! Sorry you didn't discover the identity of the last ghost this chapter but I thought it wouldn't quite be appropriate and I wasn't comfortable with making the chapter go any farther. You'll find out about the next ghost in the following chapters (I hope.). Bye for now!_


End file.
